


Star-Crossed Lovers

by kumaminmin



Category: Beyond the scene, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumaminmin/pseuds/kumaminmin
Summary: For years, there has been a group of homophobic parents and non-homophobic parents. In those years, both have been trying to keep each other separate but when one family (J-Hope’s family) gets tired of all the disagreement, they decide to bring everyone together and have a dance of some type. Kim Taehyung comes from the non-homophobic side of the town, but doesn't wanna go to the dance due to the face that he is afraid that his family and friends will end up getting hurt by all the homophobic people that are in the town, but his parents want to go so they force him to go. Jeon Jungkook, born into a homophobic family, wants to go to the dance while his parents don't want him to. Jungkook ends up going anyways, wanting to meet new people, whether they are gay or not. That is when Jungkook and Taehyung meet They wanted to deny their feelings but it ends up getting harder and harder to do.





	1. Prologue

For years, Kim Taehyung had been teased and beaten up. But what for? Well simply because his parents are gay. But not only are they gay, but he himself is also gay. Before you think of it, no he wasn’t adopted. His biological dad wasn’t always gay. At first he was married to a beautiful woman, but then many years after, he decided that he was only exploring himself and finally found himself. But before he could make that decision, he already had a child. Kim Taehyung. Of course, since Taehyung's dad was gay, he couldn't stay with his wife so he got a divorce. And luckily, Taehyung ended up living with his dad, because if he hadn't then this story wouldn't be the way it is. Then, there is Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook personally has nothing against gays, but he can’t speak for his parents. Jungkook is what you would call the popular kid. He is great at sports, smart, a fabulous dancer and singer, and awesome with the ladies. Some would go as far as calling him an international playboy. And as anyone would, he loves it. But he feels like there is some part of him that is missing. That he isn’t exactly complete. But he can’t exactly do anything about it. Now that you have met the two main characters, shall we get on with the story?


	2. Chapter One

“Jungkook! C’mon! Wake up!” a familiar voice yelled out in annoyance. The brown haired boy just groaned and turned on to his stomach in bed. “Jungkook. Either you wake up or miss school and we both know that if you miss school your parents are going to beat your butt.” at that sentence, he immediately opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he took noticed of the tall male standing right in front of him. Kim frickin Namjoon. The older male that he curses at but also the male that he wouldn't know where he would be without him. “Yes, hello. Goodmorning. Now get your butt out of bed. It's already 7:00. Our classes start at 7:15 and you nor can I afford missing more classes.” the younger male groaned but still got out of bed, though he indeed didn’t want to. “Alright, I am going to be in the living room if I am needed. Hurry up, we don’t have much time. You are lucky enough that I am waiting for you.” he said while exiting the dark room that's covered in multiple poster. The tired male walked over to his closet to grab his uniform. The uniform that he has to wear for school. The uniform that indicates that he is in his last year of high school. As he gets dressed he looks at the time that is visible on the clock. It reads 7:10. Jungkook eyes widened and hurriedly finished getting ready and ran towards the living room. “C’mon! Let’s go! It is 7:10!” Jungkook yells as he runs past Namjoon, who was taking a little nap as he stayed up late last night studying for the upcoming exam. As Jungkook was putting on his shoes, he noticed that Namjoon was still sleeping, so he went up to him and slapped him. “What the frick?!” Namjoon yelled aloud as he jumped out of the couch in extreme shock. He saw Jungkook running around the house, and looked at the time on his silver watch. He gasped and grabbed his bag quickly and caught up to Jungkook who was already running out of the house. “Jungkook! Wait up!” Namjoon yelled out as he locked the house and tried to catch up to the brown haired male. Jungkook groaned and slowed down, waiting for the pink haired male. “Alright. The house is locked. Let's go and maybe we can get to First on time.” Namjoon said out of breath due to Jungkook already being far ahead and having to run to catch up to him. As soon as Namjoon finished his sentence, both males started to run. As fast as a cheetah chasing their prey. And at that moment their class was the prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung stared at the older male in awe. He was in surprise that such a male could exist in the world. And before you ask, that male he is talking about is Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Suga. Agust D. Whichever one. He will answer to all. Min Yoongi is in the same level as Kim Taehyung. The male next to the other scoffed and went back to eating his meal. “You really need to learn to not be hopeless in love with some stranger.” he criticized as he chewed on his cookie. “Oh shut up Jimin. Let me love him if I want to. Your just grouchy that you don't have anyone that wants to cuddle you romantically.” Taehyung responded in a snarky tone. Jimin rolled his eyes. The truth is, Jimin isn't grouchy that he doesn't have anyone to cuddle. Far from it. But in reality, he is in love with Yoongi as well. He has been in love with the mint haired male since he had helped Jimin pick up all his books that some bully decided to shove out of his small hands. But Taehyung has also been in love with Yoongi. The only difference, Taehyung has never interacted with Yoongi before. So that is what mainly makes the shorter, bright pink haired boy annoyed. As they are both in their own world, they didn't realize that someone decided to sit next them. The unknown person sighed loudly, hoping to get their attention. When that didn't work, he scoffed and slammed his hands down on the table. The two jumped, Jimin’s food falling off the table. Jimin pouted, saddened that his salad fell on to the floor. But Taehyung on the other hand laughed his butt off. “Ha! Good riddance! I never liked salad anyways. Here, take my cookie.” Taehyung started off his sentence mean but in the end decided to be nice for once and give him something else to eat. Jimin sighed and grabbed the cookie out of his hand and plopped it in his mouth. They both turned to the unknown person, that is now known as J-hope. “Hoesuck. What great thing did we do to deserve such ones presence?” Taehyung sarcastically asked. J-hope just rolled his eyes and started off his sentence. “Are you guys going to be free this weekend at all?” J-hope asked the two. They both nodded their head in response. “That's perfect! So, you know how this town is segregated right? Like one side is the homophobes while there is non-homophobic? Well, my family is done with all that stuff and decided to have some kind of dance or whatever and bring everyone together. I know, doesn’t make too much sense because I can already tell that it is going to turn into a disaster but that is what my family wants so whatever. Are you guys going to be able to go?” Hoseok or J-Hope explained in one breath. Jimin raised his eyebrows with a devilish look noticeable on his face. Hoseok groaned. “Yes, there is going to be food. And yes, there will be a certain someone there as well.” Jimin blushed at his words and looked down at his hands shyly. Before you ask as a reader, yes Hoseok does know that Jimin likes Yoongi. He found out all on his own while Jimin made him promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone at all. Jimin nodded his head, signifying that he will in fact go to the dance. But Taehyung on the other hand wasn’t to sure about going. He didn’t want to get beaten up by some douche that doesn’t know how to think with his head instead of his fists. But he was also worried for his friends and family. Almost all of his friends are gay themselves while his parents are gay. He didn’t want anything to happen. Which is why he responded with shaking his head no.


End file.
